Kapitan Hardrock/Transkrypt
Marinette: Ups. Sorki, Mylène, nie chciałam. To chyba twoje, prawda? Rose: O, dzięki, Marinette. Pomyśl tylko, dzisiaj nasz pierwszy koncert. Na pewno damy czadu! Marinette: He, he. Jeszcze nie przyszedł. Alya: Nie zamartwiaj się, dziewczyno. Jest jeszcze dużo czasu. Marinette: A jeśli nie zna adresu Juleki? Albo źle napisał datę? Albo zgubił? Mogłabyś podpytać Nino. Wiesz, oczywiście tak mimochodem. Alya: Hej Nino. Masz przypadkiem jakieś wieści od Adriena? Nino: Miał coś załatwić z ojcem, ale mówił, że potem się pojawi. Anarka: Kapitan Anarka do załogi! Jak życie, moi drodzy kamraci? Gotowi by świętować… A co to takiego, piratko? Marinette: Eee… Dzień dobry, właśnie sprzątam na pokładzie. Statek będzie piękny jak marzenie. Anarka: Co? Sprzątasz? Ha, ha, ha, ha. My tu nigdy nie sprzątamy. Moja córka ci nigdy nie mówiła? Wiedziemy życie na luzie. W naszej społeczności nie ma zasad. Z chaosu rodzi się twórczość, a bałagan to jest życie. Gabriel: Już wystarczy. Na pewno ćwiczyłeś, Adrien? Adrien: Tato, po prostu w kółko gram te same utwory. Może rozwinąłbym się, gdybym pograł z innymi muzykami? Bo w końcu muzyką trzeba się dzielić z innymi, prawda? Gabriel: My jesteśmy solistami, a nie członkami zespołów. Powinieneś przyłożyć się do ćwiczenia. Zagrasz mi to jeszcze raz dziś wieczorem. Adrien: Ale… tato. Pozwoliłeś mi iść na koncert moich znajomych. Gabriel: Nie po tym twoim popisie. Z pewnością to owoc ich złego wpływu. Skup się na tym, co ważne. Nino: Co tam, stary? Jej, co się stało? Rany, faktycznie słabo. To trzymaj się i widzimy się jutro. Alya: W sumie to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy mamy się spotkać, a ojciec mu daje szlaban. Właściwie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby było inaczej. Anarka: Ło, ho, ho. Kamratki. Nie kładziemy metalowych rzeczy w pobliżu kompasu, zrozumiano? Metal przyciąga igłę niczym magnes. Dlatego nigdy nie wolno ich trzymać blisko siebie. Marinette: Dobrze to rozumiem. Jestem tak jak ta rzeźba, a Adrien to mój kompas. Być może musimy się trzymać od siebie z daleka. Alya: Ja to całkiem inaczej widzę. On jest rzeźbą, a ty kompasem, który szaleje jak tylko się zbliży. Wierz mi, będą inne okazję. Marinette: To samo mówiłaś poprzednio. I jeszcze poprzednio. Rose: Gotowość, pani kapitan! O, ale nie wiem gdzie jest Luka. Anarka: Marinette, zgadza się? Marinette: Tak jest… eee… pani kapitan. Anarka: Skoro skończyłaś sprzątanie pokładu, mogłabyś powiedzieć Luce, że czekamy na niego z próbą zespołu. Marinette: Oczywiście, ale… kim jest Luka i gdzie go znajdę? Anarka: Luka to mój syn. Odnajdziesz go w jego kajucie. Marinette: Aaa! Hej! Eee… Hej! Ja jestem Ma-mama-Marinette. Twoja mama mnie przysłała. Yyy… resztka… yy. Reszta czeka na górze i… Luka: Cześć Ma-mama-Marinette. Hmhm. Wybacz. Łatwiej mi się wyrażać tak. To dziwne. Czuję, że masz w swoim sercu coś takiego. Marinette: Ale jak ty to robisz? Luka: Muzyka jest prostsza od słów. Marinette: Jagged Stone to twój idol? Luka: Lubię jego muzykę. Marinette: Ja tak samo. Luka: Zatrzymaj ją sobie. Mam dużo kostek. Marinette: O. He, he, he. Dzięki. Luka: Chyba pójdę dołączyć do „resztki” jak mówiłaś. Marinette: Serio tak powiedziałam? O nie. Luka: Zabawna jesteś, Marinette. Nadja: Podczas tegorocznej edycji Paryskiego Festiwalu Muzycznego, urząd miasta zaprasza wszystkich mieszkańców na serię darmowych koncertów wielkich gwiazd. Jest z nami burmistrz Paryża André Bourgeous. Poprosimy pana o komentarz. André: XY wystąpi na Placu Concorde. Laura Nightingale przed Luwrem. Orkiestra Filharmonii przed ratuszem, a pan Jagged Stone przy wieży Eiffla. Oprócz tego odbędzie się wiele innych występów organizowanych przez mieszkańców Paryża. Nadja: Zapowiada się najlepszy festiwal od czasów jego pierwszej edycji w roku 1982. Mówi Nadja Chamack. Bądźcie z nami, a nic wam nie umknie. Plagg: Daj spokój, stary. Nie ma się co dołować. Spójrz na to tak. Obejrzysz sobie wszystkie koncerty i to bez wychodzenia z pokoju. Adrien: Ale ja chciałem być na koncercie moich przyjaciół. Plagg: Trzeb było tak od razu. Jako twój przyjaciel, dam ci taki koncert, którego nie zapomnisz. Ekhe, ekhe, ekhe. Camembert, to spełnienie mych snów! Camembert, tęsknie tak, że aż brak mi słów! Adrien: Dzięki, Plagg, najlepszy koncert świata. Plagg: Ach… Alya: Wszystko w porządku? Zdaję się, że kompas Marinette znalazł sobie właśnie nową rzeźbę. Marinette: Co? Że Luka? W życiu. Co ty opowiadasz? Tfuu… Wiadomo, Luka jest fajny, miły i w ogóle, ale ten kompas wariuje tylko i wyłącznie przy jednej rzeźbie. Anarka: Ha, ha. Kamraci, dajemy czadu! Zaczynaj kiedy zechcesz, Luka. Mylène: Będą wam potrzebne na 100%. Roger: Proszę pani, co pani sobie wyobraża? To było 160 decybeli. Głośniej niż silnik odrzutowy. To niedopuszczalne. Musicie grać coś innego. Anarka: Dziś jest Paryski Festiwal Muzyki, proszę pana. Moja załoga może grać co zechce. Roger: Właśnie. Festiwal muzyki, a nie festiwal hałasu. Proszę ściszyć nagłośnienie albo nie będziecie mieć żadnego koncertu. Marinette: Eee, pani kapitan, może po prostu odrobinę ściszymy? Nie chcemy chyba kłopotów, prawda? Anarka: Nie! Nawet nie ma mowy! Nie bez powodu ochrzciłam tę łajbę „Wolność”. Tu chodzi o zasady. Słyszał pan kiedyś o czymś takim jak wolność słowa? Tu jest mój dom i robię w niej co chcę. Roger: Proszę ukazać dokumenty uprawniające do cumowania barki w tym miejscu. Anarka: Sekwana należy do wszystkich! Roger: Bez specjalnego zezwolenia nie możecie tu cumować i nie możecie też dawać koncertu. Poza tym straszny tu bałagan. Szpecenie strefy publicznej. I proszę, mandacik. A ta dekoracja? Zbyt krzykliwa. Drugi mandacik. Anarka: Arr! Ha, ha, ja. Roger: Skoro tak to jeszcze jeden za marnowanie bloczku z mandatami i kolejny za pani postawę, kolejny bo nie mogę spać, kolejny, bo mam chorobę morską, kolejny bo tak mówię. Anarka: Arght. Władca Ciem: Ach. Stłamszona dusza szukająca wolności i swobody. Doskonały cel dla mojej akumy. Leć do niej, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij nią. Anarka: Nigdy się nie poddam. Władca Ciem: Kapitan Hardrock, jestem Władca Ciem. Przedstawiciel władzy odbiera ci prawo do hałasowania ile dusza zapragnie? A więc od tej pory będzie słuchać wyłącznie twoją muzykę. Podaruję ci niezniszczalny statek. Będziesz żeglować sobie po Sekwanie i grać swoją muzykę, gdzie tylko zechcesz i tak głośno jak tylko zechcesz. W zamian za ro chcę, byś zdobyła dla mnie bezcenny skarb, Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Kapitan Hardrock: Bezcenny skarb w zamian za absolutną wolność? Ho, ho, ho. Będę twoim piratem, Władco Ciem. Marinette: O nie! Kapitan Hardrock: Stawiać żagle, moi piraci. Wypływam właśnie na podbój świata! Ha, ha, ha, ha. Juleka: Mama? Luka: O co chodzi? Kapitan Hardrock: Mama wypływa na szerokie wody. Jestem Kapitan Hardrock i już dziś mury Paryża od huku moich dział. Kierunek zachód! Wolność płynie do Wieży Eiffla, czyli tam, gdzie Jagged Stone. Wkrótce w Paryżu będzie tylko jeden koncert i zabrzmi tylko jedna muzyka. Zniszczymy całą konkurencję. Łapcie za instrumenty, kamraci i rozkręćcie decybele. Luka: Mamo, błagam, chyba nie zamierzasz rozwalić Festiwalu. Marinette: Nie wolno zmuszać ludzi do swojej muzyki. Ivan: Nie będziemy grać w ten sposób! Kapitan Hardrock: Buntownicy? Na moim statku? Wolności! Skuj huncwotów łańcuchami i zamknij pod pokładem! Wolności. Ognia! Nikt ani nic nie zabroni mi grać mojej muzyki! Ognia! Lektor: Wydanie specjalne wiadomości. Nadja: Paryż znów zaatakowany. Nowy złoczyńca eliminuje kolejne festiwalowe koncerty. Radzimy jak najszybciej znaleźć schronienie. Adrien: Może mam szlaban, ale oni grają moją muzykę. Plagg: Tak, wiedziałem że tak będzie. Adrien: Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Luka: Jej. Jak ty to zrobiłaś? Marinette: Eee… Ja… Eee… O tym. Luka: Jesteś niesamowita. Prawdziwa czarodziejka. Marinette: Tak myślisz? To nic takiego. Na prawdę niesamowita? Alya: Przepraszam, ale my tu nadal siedzimy skuci łańcuchami. Kapitan Hardrock: Aha, ha, ha, ha. Alya: Marinette, ona tu idzie. Marinette: Wrócę po was. Przysięgam. Luka: Biegnij, Marinette! Szybko! Kapitan Hardrock: Skuć go! Nie mogła uciec daleko. Tikki: Fiu. O mały włos. Marinette: Słuchaj, muszę ratować przyjaciół. Tikki, kropkuj! Kapitan Hardrock: Nowy cel namierzony! Zniszczyć XY’a. A teraz… Ha, ha. Co to było? Atakuj Czarnego Kota! Skuć go! Skuć ich! Roger: W imieniu prawa wzywam do zatrzymania łodzi! Kapitan Hardrock: Ognia, Wolności! Roger: Dziękuję Biedronko i Czarny Kocie. Biedronka: Proszę się schronić. My się nią zajmiemy. Kapitan Hardrock: Pora zapolować na skarb. Biedronka: Mam nadzieję, że nie masz choroby morskiej. Czarny Kot: Ależ skądże znowu. Chociaż wolę suchy ląd. Kapitan Hardrock: Skuć ich! Ha, ha, ha. Czarny Kot: Masz pomysł gdzie jest akuma? Biedronka: Na pewno gdzieś na statku. Czarny Kot: W takim razie Kotaklizm załatwi sprawę. Biedronka: Czekaj. Pod pokładem są więźniowie, jeśli rozwalisz statek, wszyscy utoną. Kapitan Hardrock: Atakuj Nightinhale! Biedronka: Trzeba zatrzymać ten statek. Czarny Kot: Najwyższa pora opuścić kotwice. Usuńmy to. Nie jest dobrze. Biedronka: Ani drgnie. Kapitan Hardrock: Ha, ha, ha. Wolność słucha tylko moich rozkazów. Skuć ich! Alya: Biedronka. Luka: Biedronko, a co z Marinette? Biedronka: W porządku. To ona mnie tu wezwała. Luka: Niesamowicie odważna dziewczyna. Biedronka: Hmhm. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Kolejny łańcuch? Bardziej przydałyby się obcęgi. Nie martwcie się. Obiecuję wyciągnąć was z tego. Kapitan Hardrock: Skuć go! Władca Ciem: Świetnie się spisałaś, pani kapitan. Kapitan Hardrock: Zdobyłam skarb, Kocie. Twoje Miraculum. Co ty taka niecierpliwa, moja Biedroneczko? Jesteś następna w kolejce. Roger: W imieniu prawa, wzywam cię do zaprzestania aktu piractwa. Kapitan Hardrock: Znowu on? Ognia! Engarde! Hę? A gdzie Czarny Kot? Jeśli nie oddacie mi swoich Miraculów, następnym celem stanie się burmistrz Bourgeois i jego orkiestra szczurów lądowych. Wolności, następny cel, miejski ratusz. Czarny Kot: Dzięki, kropeczko. Mogłem skończyć jako karma dla rybek. Biedronka: Słuchaj, nie wiem co robić. Nie uwolniłam jeszcze więźniów. Nie mam też pojęcia co zrobić z tym łańcuchem. Czarny Kot: Mnie się kojarzy z łączącym nas łańcuchem miłości. Biedronka: A mnie z łańcuchem wydarzeń. Czas przejąć statek! Za mną! Czarny Kot: Aj, aj, kapitan Biedronko. Kapitan Hardrock: Ha, ha. Kogo ja widzę? Najwyższa pora uwięzić was pod pokładem na zawsze. Nie! Łapy precz od kompasu! Roger: W imieniu prawa… po raz ostatni… wzywam cię do zatrzymania. Biedronka: Do dzieła, Kocie! Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone. Anarka: Co się dzieje? Czarny Kot: Aj, nic takiego. Po prostu dostała pani choroby morskiej. Będę zwijał żagle, kropeczko. Biedronka: NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Udanego koncertu. Będę lecieć. Władca Ciem: Na trójząb Neptuna! Kapitan Hardrock nie zdołała odebrać wam Miraculów, ale pewnego dnia, Biedronko i Czarny Kocie, znajdą się w moich rękach. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Adrien: Zagrasz ze mną ten utwór, tato? Na cztery ręce;. Gabriel: Ja… Ja… Raczej nie. Adrien: Bardzo proszę. Skoro nie mogę iść na koncert przyjaciół, zgódź się chociaż na to. Gabriel: Możesz iść na koncert przyjaciół, jeśli ci tak bardzo zależy. Adrien: Dzięki, tato. Roger: Nadal trochę za głośno, o kilka decybeli powyżej dopuszczalnego limitu. Ale mogę tym razem przymknąć ucho, w końcu to Festiwal Muzyczny. Anarka: Bardzo dziękujemy. Roger: Udanego koncertu. Adrien: Hejka wszystkim. Dzień dobry. Ivan: Adrien! Marinette: Uwagaj pod uważ. Uwagaj pod… pod… Nino: Adrien. Żyjesz, staruszku? Adrien: Tak, nic mi nie jest. Spoko. Łoo. To prawdziwy ZX2.04. Ten klawisz brzmi jak marzenie. Anarka: O, to stary klamot. Nikt na nim nie umie grać. Adrien: Ja akurat umiem. Luka: Świetnie. Witaj w zespole, Adrien. Adrien: Dzięki. Eee… Luka: Luka. Adrien: Dzięki, Luka. Alya: Czyżby kompas znów wariował? Anarka: Wiecie, kamratki? Czasem bałagan jest użyteczny. Gdyby ten klawisz nie leżałby pod nogami, zespół nie zyskałby klawiszowca. Rose: Witamy serdecznie, przed państwem Kocia Muza. Raz! Dwa! Trzy! Koty fajne są! Koty fajne są! Ale jednorożce teeeeeż! Zobacz też... en:Captain Hardrock/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 2